Love Of A Family
by Pricat
Summary: After Phineas and Ferb discover his double life, Perry is relocated to an new famnily in New York but he and Doofy along with his new owner will learn about family
1. Relocarion And Goodbye

**A/N**

**I know I just posted an new Perry and Doofy story on here today but after seeing the teaser for the Phineas and Ferb movie in 2011 on Youtube, I had ideas in my head especially since they do find out Perry's secret but this was from something I imagined about Monogram finding out plus remember in At Last, Perry's nightmare was about his double life.**

**In this, Perry gets relocated to a family in New York and he has to watch over his family but not fight an nemesis as he's on thin ice but Perry misses his old family and Doofy and wants to return but then Doofy comes to him because he's upset and they learn that everybody is your family no matter what.**

**This story will be a little angsty but the angst will leave as the story goes on.**

**I know it seems like I'm torturing Perry but I just like writing him more vulernable but I know some fellow Perry fangirls do the same in their stories but I hope you guys do enjoy.**

* * *

"_Perry?_

_You're a secret agent?"_ Phineas's voice rang in Perry's head as he looked down at his webbed feet as he was facing his boss Major Monogram as his owners Phineas and Ferb had found out his double life as a secret agent of the O.W.C.A but it'd been an accident.

They had been curious about where he went everyday yet again and had followed him to his secret base and overheard Monogram giving him his latest mission but he felt his turquise furred body shake as he remembered the looks of hurt on Phineas and Ferb's faces as they'd found out he was more than a common pet.

"Agent P are you even listening?" Monogram asked sternly.

He shook his head as he wasn't wearing his fedora as he was too ashamed to wear it knowing he'd let the organization down by accident and knew what the penalty was.

"I hate doing this to you.

But I have no choice.

You're being relocated." he said.

Perry's hazel eyes widened at that as he remembered the last time he'd been relocated to fight the Regurgitator but he wasn't thinking about that but had Phineas and Ferb on his mind.

He was scared about Doofy too knowing he couldn't see him either as tears were welling in his eyes but he had to leave before they leaked as Monogram saw him leave using the jetpack.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb saw sadness in the turquise furred male's eyes as he returned to the Flynn-Fletcher house and the two youngsters had a feeling the meeting hadn't gone well as they'd hoped but Perry's gaze wasn't meeting theirs as they decided to sit under the shady tree they always sat underneath during the summer.

Ferb noticed Perry was very distant right now as he had a tense aura.

"What did they say?" Phineas asked.

"I-I have to leave..." he whispered.

Phineas was stunned along with Ferb at this.

"B-But why?

You didn't do anything wrong.

It isn't fair!" Phineas said.

"Y-Yes I did mess up guys, mess up bigtime.

We animal agents aren't supposed to let our host families know anything about our double lives or about our enemies because we can't let them get hurt and I know you didn't mean it.

You guys were just being curious.

The wonderful owners that you always are.

Monobrow isn't fair!" he replied.

He was trying his best not to let his emotions get the better of him but he just couldn't leave as Phineas and Ferb had been his whole world since he was little as they were a perfect fit.

But his tears were falling.

He felt Phineas hug him as the tears hit the red head's shirt.

"S-Sorry guys.

Secret agents aren't supposed to cry.

But being relocated makes me upset." Perry said sniffling.

"_Ssh_ boy it's okay to cry.

We're going to miss you.

You're the most extra-ordinary pet ever.

When are you going?" he said stroking his back.

"I-In the morning.

I'm being reassigned to a family in New York.

But I have no nemesis.

It's just a probation gig.

But I'll miss you.

They won't let me see you again." he said.

Phineas then massaged his head gently but heard him chatter softly in a yawn as his hazel eyes closed in sleep but the boys decided to leave him alone as it was nearly dinnertime but they felt bad for him.

But they were planning something for him...

* * *

Perry returned to the Flynn-Fletcher household around midnight but headed to Phineas and Ferb's room to spend the last night with them as in the morning, he'd be leaving them forever but he still couldn't shake that feeling off especially after seeing Doofy's reaction to his news but he sighed opening the door softly thinking the boys were asleep but was stunned seeing they were still up as they smiled seeing him as he closed the door.

"What're you two doing up?

It's past your bedtime!" he said worriedly.

"Yeah we know Perry.

But we couldn't sleep.

Knowing you were going to leave us.

We made you something." Phineas said softly.

The turquise furred male then saw a black and red strapped watch as he was curious knowing these two, it was something amazing but he strapped it onto his right arm.

"You like it?

It's a mini web cam.

So that we can always talk.

While you're not here.

We made sure your agency can't hack into it.

But we made you something else." Phineas told him.

Perry then saw a scrapbook full of photos of them together.

"It's so you'll never forget us.

While you're in the Big Apple..." he said sniffling.

"Oh Phineas...

It'll be okay." Perry said gently.

They then climbed into bed as he lay by the red head's side in pet mode.

But he knew he had things on his mind.

"You think your nemesis will come after us?

Because we know your secret?

Besides Ferb and I didn't tell anybody.

Not even Mom." he said.

"No Doofy won't.

He doesn't know about you guys.

I know you and Ferb won't tell.

You guys are so sweet and special.

I hope you guys stay that way.

Even when the new pet arrives." Perry said.

"New pet?" Ferb asked nervous.

"They'll send another agent assigned to you.

I want you guys to look after it.

S-Show it love.

Like you did for me.

Like I will for my new family." he said sniffling.

Phineas then felt him wrap his turquise furred arms around him tightly as he didn't want to let him go but knew this would've happened sooner or later but he hoped they'd be okay.

He then fell asleep thinking about them...

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open seeing early morning sunlight enter Phineas and Ferb's room but he knew he had to go now but smiled sadly kissing their foreheads but left a letter on the bedside desk as he left knowing they would be in good hands with whatever animal agent the O.W.C.A sent to replace him as he left the house and into the hover car but took one last look at his old host family's home before starting the ignition key and leaving the Tri-State Area.

"Goodbye Flynn-Fletchers.

I'll miss you.

You were the best host family I ever had." he thought.


	2. Arriving At His New Home

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like as I like writing this but Perry arrived in New York and his new host family live in a house in Times Square but his new kids are fraternal twin girls.**

**Plus Doofy is upset learning Monogram relocated his little frenemy without telling him.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as he saw that the hover car was in New York but it was on auto pilot but headed to a home i Times Square but sadness was in his eyes as he'd been dreaming about Phineas and Ferb and worrying about them as he wondered if the new animal agent had arrived but felt the tears well up in his eyes but couldn't help it.

He still cared about his boys but knew he had the web cam watch so he could talk to them whwnever he wanted but he hoped his new kid would be nice and kind like Phineas and Ferb.

He then arrived at a house in the city as he landed the hover car in his new underground base under the house but he sighed knowing he wouldn't get any action but maybe he could help his new owner.

He then entered the house knowing that his new host family were out and wouldn't be back for a while.

"Time to explore." he said getting on his hind legs.

He then went upstairs and saw two doors.

One had posters of dragons and stickers on it while the other one had a poster of some boyband on it making him think of Candance as he decided to check this room out first.

He saw it was designed for a teenager mainly thirteen as he saw posters everywhere along with teen magazines but saw manga books too making him happy.

He then went to the other room but was in awe as the walls were painted turquise blue but had drawings over them and notebooks full of comics and stories but saw fantasy books and manga.

A plush dragon sat on the bed.

He really liked this room but couldn't wait to meet his family especially their kids but was still tired as he decided to sleep here as he curled up and his hazel eyes closed.

* * *

Back in Danville, in DEI, Doofy was annoyed but angry learning that Perry wouldn't be coming today as he'd been relocated to an new host family because his cover was blown but tears welled up in his dark blue eyes as he walked over to the kitchen counter where there was a framed photo of him and Perry together as frenemies but knew life wouldn't be the same without him.

He then sighed destroying his new inator as there was no point causing havoc if Perry wasn't going to come to foil his schemes everyday as he sat in his recliner looking at clouds in the sky but he had Perry on his mind as the clouds were Perry shaped as tears fell from his eyes.

"_Oh Perry..._

_I miss you and need you._

_Without you, being evil isn't fun anymore._

_I wonder what you're doing?_

_You're probably getting used to your new family."_ he thought drinking ice tea.

He then fell asleep hours later.

* * *

Perry's eyes fluttered open looking into a pair of green eyes looking down at him as it was a girl with wavy brown hair but wore a blue top and black jeans but she looked sad but curious about him as he smiled nervously trying to make a good first impression.

"Aww you're so cute.

I'm Kayla.

You must be our new pet huh?" she said gently.

Perry liked the aura he was feeling from her.

It reminded him of Phineas especially her smile.

Kayla then saw a Post-it near him.

She then read it.

"Your name's Perry?

Cute.

I hope you'll be my friend at least." she said.

Perry then chattered in reply as she smiled.

She then heard her older sister and Mom arguing.

"That's Amy.

She's in high school and a senior.

She's always busy." she told him.

Perry nodded seeing she'd dome homework.

She was drawing things in a sketchbook but it was of a platypus knight.

Perry was liking Kayla.

He hoped Phineas and Ferb were okay in Danville along with Danville.

He would talk to them later using the mini web cam.

He then heard her mother call them for dinner.

"Come on Perry it's dinner time." she said.

He followed her downstairs.

* * *

Later after making sure Kayla was sound asleep, Perry went under the bed so he could use the web cam watch to talk to Phineas and Ferb back in Danville but was worried but relieved seeing them on the screen.

"_Hey Perry!_

_How're you doing boy?_

_Whatcha you doing?"_ Phineas said.

A smile crossed Perry's bill at that knowing Isabella hated people besides her saying those words but he saw worry on their faces as he was gripped with fear.

"Is something bothering you?

Did the new pet arrive yet?" he said calmly.

"_We're fine but missing you._

_Guess what?_

_We got another platypus!_

_His name is Justin._

_He's working for the same agency you do, right?_

_But we're not letting him know that._

_Perry you okay boy?"_ Phineas told him.

The turquise furred male was mad that Monogram had the nerve to send Justin to them after everything the brown furred platypus teen put him and Doofy through that one time.

But he knew people and animals could change.

"Sorry Phineas.

Justin did something bad once.

But you shouldn't worry, he's good now." he told him.

"_That's good to know Perry._

_What about your new family?_

_Are they nice to you?"_ Phineas asked.

"Yes, Yes they're nice.

They have two kids, Kayla and Amy.

Amy reminds me of Candance.

But Kayla's sweet like you and Ferb.

Creative too.

But I miss you guys a lot.

Maybe on a day off, I can visit." he said.

A smile was on Phineas's face at this.

"_Wow Perry that would be cool!_

_We're looking forward to it boy._

_Ferb and I had better go._

_It's nearly bedtime._

_But we'll talk tomorrow, okay?"_ Phineas said.

"Sure guys.

Sweet dreams." he said hanging up.

He then came out from under the bed.

Kayla was tossing and turning in sleep.

He then lay beside her as she began to relax.

He had a feeling she had a bad dream.

He would protect her like Phineas and Ferb.

His hazel eyes closed in sleep.


	3. Having Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more but I'm bummed because nobody has reviewed this but I'm still gonna write more of this as I like writing it and Perry has the weekend off so he's gonna go hang out with Phineas and Ferb.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for your review.**

* * *

Perry smiled waking up in a great mood because his host family were going away on vacation for the weekend but he wasn't coming but he had his own plans for the weekend as he was heading to Danville to hang out with Phineas and Ferb for the entire four days as he really wanted to see them as he was Kayla's confidant and best friend.

All week long after she'd gone to bed, he would use his web cam watch to talk to Phineas and Ferb and planning what they were going to do all weekend since Phineas and Ferb's parents were going to be away along with the new animal agent as he'd be training at camp meaning he could have fun with his boys.

He then got excited as Kayla along with Amy and their mother left as he headed to the secret base where his hover car was but he planned to see Doofy too while visiting but knew from Phineas and Ferb that his frenemy had been depressed and not up to anything as hw'd placed a web cam in DEI so Doofy could talk to him when he used his web cam watch.

The hover car then took off at the speed of light as he had it on auto pilot but was hoping Phineas and Ferb hadn't changed in a long while.

* * *

In a few hour's time, Perry had made it to Danville but before going to Phineas and Ferb's house, he wanted to go visit a certain somebody who lived in a zig-zaggy building knowing Doofy had been sad since he left but needed to cheer him up but bought him almond brittle knowing how much his frenemy loved that stuff but knew nuts got stuck in his teeth.

"I hope Doofy's okay." he said.

He then headed to DEI and parked outside but smiled going in and entering the elevator but thoughts were running through his mind knowing that just like Phineas and Ferb, Doof cared about him too.

But his train of thought was broken as the elevator doors opened as he walked out but stopped at Doof's door and pulled out the key that his frenemy had given him a long time ago.

He opened it softly but was sad seeing no blueprints anywhere or inators in the room sending worry through the turquise furred male's body as he found Doof asleep on the couch with a turquise blanket over his sleeping body but saw Doof's arms wrapped around a plush of him.

He then made his normal chatter noise as Doof awoke.

"P-Perry you're here!" he said hugging him.

Perry understood Doof hadn't seen him in a long while.

But Doof had darker rings under his eyes.

"I stay awake waiting for you.

Why did you leave?

Was it because of me?" he asked him.

"No, No it wasn't Doofy.

Monobrow made me leave.

That's why Justin became your nemesis." he answered.

"Yeah I know.

I miss you." he said sniffling.

Perry felt bad seeing him eating like an animal.

He had a feeling his frenemy hadn't eaten in a long while.

"Doofy I care about you with all my heart like my old owners but I can't stay in Danville since Justin took over but I want you to sleep and to eat again because I hate seeing you like this because of me.

I'll always care about you.

Besides you could use the web cam to talk every night.

That's how I feel better.

When I can't be with Phineas and Ferb.

I have a mini web cam watch." he told him.

"O-Okay Perry I'll do these things for you." he said.

The turquise furred male hugged him tightly.

Doof blushed as he saw him leave.

He'd see him later.

* * *

When he got to Phineas and Ferb's place, Perry saw the boys had turned the backyaed into Hawali like on their vacation but he hadn't spent much time relaxing as he'd been on a mission but he smiled seeing some of the other kids there but he was wearing a Hawalian shirt as Ferb smirked at the turquise furred male as Phineas tackled him in a playful hug as he laughed.

"Aww I missed you guys too much.

You stilll do your projects all the time?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes we do.

We just do them on the weekends.

I hope Candance isn't here.

She might try to bust us." Phineas said.

"Don't worry guys.

That won't happen while I'm around.

We always get away with stuff like this." he said.

He then grabbed a surfboard.

"Cool you're gonna surf!" Phineas told him.

"Yes, Yes I am." he replied laughing.


	4. Cheering Doofy Up

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like it.**

**Perry's going to spend some time with Doofy to cheer him up.**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Perry along with Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the shady tree in the backyard after cleaning up but they were just relaxing but they noticed Perry was very relaxed and not sad or angry like last time as they had a feeling being with them was helping him but they knew he would have to return to his new family on Monday night but weren't thinking about that.

"We haven't been like this in a while.|" Ferb commented.

"No, No we haven't." Perry said yawning.

Phineas smiled knowing that sometimes they would talk all night on the web cam especially after when Perry had nightmares about something bad happening to them but he sensed Perry was thinking about somebody.

"Hey Doofy's been quiet for a long time.

Isn't Justin supposed to stop him?" Phineas said.

"He hasn't slept or eaten in a long while.

He did it because he misses me like you guys." he answered softly.

"Maybe you should cheer him up." Phineas told him.

"You're right guys." he answered.

They then heard their sister call them inside.

But Perry left them for a while as he needed to go see somebody but would be back before the boys had to go to bed as he would sleep by Phineas's side but he felt a strange pain inside him which hadn't been bothering him since he'd went surfing but ignored it as he left the Flynn-Fletcher house.

* * *

Perry heard Doof humming as he sensed his frenemy was having a relaxing bath as he was waiting for him to come out so they could have some time together but he felt better being here but saw Doof's eyes get misty as he hugged him but blushed feeling Perry's turquise fur near him as Perry blushed but gritted his teeth in agony.

"Perry you okay?

Did I hurt you?" he asked him.

"No, No you didn't Doofy.

I've been like that since surfing.

But didn't want to tell you guys." he said.

But Doof was concerned as he wanted to check his frenemy out as he carried him to the lab but Perry was nervous seeing only a few of Doofy's inators there but Doof put him on the table but laid him on it gently.

"Let's take a look at you.

Where does the pain hurt?" Doof asked him.

"M-My stomach..." Pery answered.

Doof gasped seeing what was scanned.

"_He's going to lay an egg!_

_I don't know if this is good or bad."_ he thought.

"D-Doofy?

Is something wrong?" Perry asked gently.

"Yes, Yes there is.

Don't hate me but you're going to lay an egg soon." he answered.

Perry's hazel eyes widened.

"I-I can'y believe it.

But you should keep it." he answered feeling woozy.

Doof knew the egg was coming as he sighed.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open feeling out of it and feeling pain but saw an incubator but saw an egg in it remembering what had happened hours earlier but relieved the egg wasn't in him but he was feeling nervous knowing that when the egg hatched, a baby platypus would emmerge and he would be a father but he couldn't as he had to live in New York with his host family.

"Don't worry Perry, I'll raise it.

I know you need to be with your host family.

You should eat.

You should stay the night too.

You can return to your boys in the morning." Doof said.

Perry smiled knowing how much Doofy cared about him as he yawned eating ramen noodles as he hadn't eaten them in a long while but Doof understood as laying an egg had tired his frenemy out.

"Sleep well my little frenemy." he whispered going to bed himself.


	5. Coming Out Of It's Shell

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to BrookeDoofy for her review and hope you and the others like.**

**Perry told Phineas and Ferb he laid an egg and they're very curious about it.**

* * *

Phineas noticed that Perry was very sluggish after returning from Doof's place and he and Ferb were concerned that Doof could've hurt him but the turquise furred male shook his head in reply as he wanted to tell them but was nervous knowing they'd want to raise his child but they were family to him and he didn't want to lie to them.

"No, No he didn't hurt me.

Doofy is my best friend.

The reason I'm like this is because..." he answered.

"Because what Perry?" Phineas asked him.

"Because I laid an egg." he replied.

Phineas's eyes went wide hearing that knowing platypi laid eggs but he and Ferb were always hoping this would happen.

"That's great boy!

Where's your egg?" Phineas said.

"With Doofy.

I'm going later to see him.

I know you guys were hoping this would happen so you could have another platypus but I think Doofy needs my kid when it hatches.

He's very lonely and the highlight of his day are my visits.

Yes he has Vanessa but she's outgrown him." he said.

"We understand boy.

Can we come?" Phineas asked him.

"Right now I should." he said.

They understood but it had given them an idea for today as they wanted to make a gift for Perry's kid as they were getting blueprints ready but Perry sighed as he needed to go see Doofy because he was worried about his egg.

He knew Phineas and Ferb would understand as he left.

* * *

Meanwhile in DEI, Doof had been researching about raising baby platypi as he was excited and nervous about the egg hatching as he knew that the baby wouldn't like him as he wasn't a platypus but human but an evil smile crossed his face heading to the lab after checking on the egg in the incubator.

He heard the door open knowing it was Perry but flipped a switch as a ray hit him as he growled in pain but heard pitter-patter of webbed feet as Perry entered the lab but saw a wisp of smoke seeing Doof standing there but wondered what he'd done to himself.

"It's a surprise Perry.

But it'll help the baby get used to me better." he said.

Perry was stunned figuring out what he'd done to himself.

"Y-You decided to become platypus?

For me?" he asked.

Doof nodded in reply.

"Thanks Doofy.

I'm sure the baby will like you.

But I won't be here.

When it hatches." he told him.

"Because you'll be with your family?" he replied.

He nodded in reply.

But he saw Perry yawn.

The turquise furred male then curled up on the couch as his hazel eyes closed in sleep as Doof went into the kitchen to make dinner but hoped he was okay as he was listening to music while cooking.

* * *

Perry smiled returning to the Flynn-Fletcher household but saw that Phineas and Ferb had made his unhatched child a gift basket of things it would need as he headed upstairs to Phineas and Ferb's room while they were having dinner but lay on Phineas's bed as he was still tired but hoped things would be okay but heard the door open as Phineas and Ferb entered but smiled seeing he was asleep.

But later that night, Perry felt his web cam watch buzz as his hazel eyes opened groggily as he rubbed sleep from them as he answered it but saw Doof's face on it as he wondered what was wrong.

"Hey Doofy where's the fire?

It's four in the morning." he said.

"_Sorry Perry._

_I know it's late._

_The egg is hatching!_

_You should get over here._

_So you can meet your child."_ he told him.

Perry's hazel eyes widened as he snuck out of the room using his secret agent stealth but got in the hover car and headed to DEI but gasped entering seeing Doofy had dark brown red fur all over his body along with a beaver like tail and a duck bill with webbed feet.

He turned his attention to the incubator as the egg was hatching.

Tears of joy were in his eyes seeing a pair of hazel eyes peeking out from the egg's crack knowing the child had his eyes as the rest of the egg came off revealing a turquise furred infant platypus but Perry was wiping proud tears away along with Doofy as he opened the incubator bringing the infant out carefully.

"Aww it's so cute!

Just like it's father!" Doof said.

Perry blushed at his words.

"Let's check it out." Doof told him.

Perry nodded as they left the living room.


	6. Going Back To His New Family

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you guys like.**

**Perry's going to visit his daughter Leah.**

**Thanks to Toon92 for reviewing.**

**Perry is a rare exception to the rule of platypi so it could happen him laying an egg.**

**But we know he'll be a good father but Doofy is raising her for him but he'll visit her when he comes to visit Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

Perry sighed as his hazel eyes opened Monday morning as he knew that Phineas and Ferb were already up as they had school and he knew he had to leave this afternoon in time to get back to his host family in New York but he hated it that he couldn't stay for another day but he knew something that would make him smile

But he wondered if Doof was up as he didn't want to visit when he was asleep but hoped his daughter was okay.

He then saw Phineas enter but saw him yawn.

"Hey boy you sleep well?

Ferb and I have to go to school." he said.

"Yes, Yes I did.

I'm going to Doofy's for a while." he answered.

The red headed boy understood knowing the turquise furred male was going to see his daughter as they'd heard from Perry about her but saw him grab the gift basket.

He then left.

He hoped that Doof was okay knowing his child had probably been crying but knew the dark brown red furred male had taken good care of her as he left.

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open hearing babbling as he saw a turquise furred infant on his bed as he knew it was Perry's daughter that he'd named Leah as he smiled stroking her turquise fur as she smiled but was curious hearing somebody enter but Doof scooped her up into his arms as he left the room but knew that it was Perry as Leah got excited as Perry tickled her gently.

"Hey baby girl." he said in platypus.

She babbled in reply but he knew it was so cute.

"Perry you hungry?" Doof asked him.

"Yes, Yes I am hungry Doofy.

I brought something for Leah." he said.

Doof smiled looking through the gift basket seeing a plush platypus, a baby blanket which was turquise blue along with diapers and bottles and a pacifier as he smiled knowing Leah would love them.

"Thanks Perry.

She'll love these things." he told him.

Perry smiled as he saw breakfast on the table as Leah was being put on a high chair.

She giggled as he and Perry were feeding her but they were having fun at the same time but Doof was taking a photo of them together as Perry could take it with him so he wouldn't feel bad about leaving her everytime he had to return to his host family in New York.

"Aww she's cute." he said.

Perry agreed as they were going to have fun for a while.

* * *

But later when they came home from school, Phineas and Ferb were a little bummed seeing that Perry was preparing to leave Danville to return to his host family in New York but the turquise furred male understood as he too was bummed that he couldn't stay here but knew if he didn't go now, Kayla would be sad as he sighed feeling Phineas hug him.

"We're gonna miss you boy.

This weekend was so much fun with you.

It's a shame you have to go." he said.

"I-I know boys.

But I have no choice.

It's what Monobrow ordered.

Besides you're not the only ones I'll miss.

I'm gonna miss Doofy and Leah.

But I'll come back.

When I get another day or two off.

I promise.

But I should get going." he said.

He then started the ignition key as the hover car rose but left as the boys saw it go but went inside as they had homework to do before dinner as they wanted to talk to Perry using the webcam and they could only do it after homework.

They hoped Perry was okay...


	7. Curing His Blues

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Perry told Kayla everything about himself but she understands.**

**But he's feeling a little bad about leaving Phineas and Ferb along with Doofy and his daughter Leah but I know Phineas and Ferb will cheer him up.**

* * *

Perry sighed as he was lying in his basket in Kayla's room as he was thinking about Phineas and Ferb but also about Doofy and knew they were okay but hoped that he could talk to his boys through the web cam watch but was waiting until Kayla was fast asleep because he knew that he couldn't mess up this time but maybe he could talk in front of Kayla and not get in trouble from Monogram.

Tears leaked from his hazel eyes as he was looking at the photo Doofy had taken earlier but he was hugging it like a plush but it was precious to him as it made him think of his young daughter and Doofy.

"_I hope you're taking care of her Doofy."_ he thought.

Kayla wondered why he was sad as he made a decision to talk in front of her in English as she was in awe.

"Wow you can talk Perry.

That's so cool!" she said.

"Yes, Yes it is Kayla.

But you can't tell anybody.

Not even your Mom." he said.

"Don't worry Perry, I won't tell." she replied.

"T-Thanks Kayla.

I was sad because I had to leave people I cared about behind in Danville including my newborn daughter.

I need to be there with her but I can't." he answered.

Kayla listened as he explained everything to her but she promised not to tell anybody else about it but felt bad for him.

"My Dad left too.

He left on my thirteenth birthday.

That's why Amy's mean to me.

She thinks it's my fault Dad left." she told him.

Perry felt bad for her.

* * *

Later after Kayla was sound asleep, Perry then heard his web cam watch buzz as he went under the bed so he could talk to Phineas and Ferb but smiled answering it and seeing them on the screen but saw tears in his eyes making them a little worried.

"_Perry you okay boy?_

_You look sad."_ Phineas said to him.

"I'm a little sad.

Guilty too because I can't be with you guys because I'm stuck here but I know I can't leave or Monobrow would be mad and fire me and I can't risk that because if I make up for my mistake, I'll be allowed to come home to you guys.

That's what I'm hoping." he answered sniffling.

"_Aww Perry it's okay._

_We're not mad at you for leaving because we knew you were being made to leave because of your boss but maybe you can convince him to let you come back to us but Ferb and I miss you too._

_But we sense we're not the only ones you miss huh_?" Phineas answered.

"Yes, Yes I do miss Doofy but I miss Leah.

She's gonna grow up without me in her life.

I just can't let that happen." he said softly.

_"We know you care about her Perry, she is cute._

_Doofy stopped by earlier with her._

_He was looking for you._

_We had to tell him you'd already left._

_Maybe you can talk to him with the cam._

_We know you're the best pet ever._

_Now another kid will know it too._

_We'd better go._

_Night Pery_." Phineas said hanging up.

Perry knew he was right but heard his web cam watch buzz again as he was curious but answered it but was stunned seeing Doof on the screen but tears of joy were in his hazel eyes.

"H-Hey Doofy." he said.

_"Hey Perry._

_I wanted to talk to you._

_I figured you'd be lonely._

_But we missed you here."_ he said.

Perry then heard crying off screen as he saw Doof return with Leah in his arms but Perry smiled knowing his daughter had woken up and wanted her father as he saw Leah relax staring at him through the web cam.

"Aww it's okay honey.

Daddy's here." he said in platypus.

He then started singing in platypus as Doof saw the turquise furred infant begin to relax as Doof was rocking her in his arms but he smiled seeing her fall asleep.

"I love you baby girl." he whispered.

Doof was wiping away tears at this.

"_Thanks Perry for that._

_She must've missed you like I do._

_I know you want to return to Danville but can't because of Monobrow but let me talk to him and maybe you can come home so we can be a family and Leah can have her father with her."_ he told him.

"Thanks Doofy.

You're a true friend." he said yawning...


	8. Sneaking Back To Danville

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like as Perry's breaking rank and sneaking back to Danville to spend time with his loved ones even if Monogram finds out.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Later that morning after he'd woken and eaten breakfast, Perry had made up his mind that he was going to sneak back to Danville for a while and be with his loved ones especially Doofy and Leah but didn't care if Monogram got angry or found out as his boss couldn't understand the deep bonds he had in Danville with Phineas, Ferb and Doof but sighed seeing Kayla getting ready for school but she was in awe hearing his plan.

"Will you come back?" she asked him.

"Yes, Yes I will.

But I need to see my loved ones in Danville.

Especially Doofy and Leah." he said.

She understood hugging him.

"I hope things go well Perry.

I'd better go." she said.

He watched as she left the room but was waiting for Kayla and her family to leave the house because he only trusted Kayla with his secret as he was watching them leave from the window.

He then left using his hover car but used his rocket boosters to travel to Danville at the speed of light.

* * *

Carl was watching Perry closely since Monogram had relocated him but understood that Perry would try to sneak back to Danville to see those he cared about especially his infant daughter but decided not to tell Monogram as Perry needed to be with his loved ones but hoped Justin wouldn't be home when Perry went to visit Phineas and Ferb but sighed.

He hoped things would be okay

* * *

Perry smiled as he arrived in Danville heading to DEI but saw that Justin was already here but heard Leah whimpering as she began to cry as he entered the building as he picked up his daughter knowing seeing Justin beating up Doofy was scaring her as he was stroking her and reassuring her in platypus that Doofy would be okay as Justin glared seeing him with Leah in his arms.

"It's the screw up!

What're you doing here Perry?

You're looking to get fired, right?

You're such a loser.

You'll never change!" he said.

He then kicked him in the stomach making him drop Leah but Doof caught her as he was scared seeing Perry fall to his knees as he ran to the turquise furred male's side as Leah whimpered.

"P-Perry?

You okay?" Doof asked scared.

"I-I'll be fine Doofy.

I'm more worried about you and Leah." he said.

He was gritting his teeth as he was in agony.

"Perry don't talk.

Let me take care of you." he told him.

The turquise furred male nodded in reply.

He then put Leah on the floor as he got a cold towel as he got him to lie down on the couch on his back as he gritted his teeth as the cold towel was on his chest where there was a huge bruise forming but he was angry at Justin for doing that to him as he wasn't a screw up and cared deeply about those that were precious to him.

"What're you doing here?

Won't Monobrow kill you?" he asked.

"I-I don't care.

You guys matter more to me than my job.

So do Phineas and Ferb my old owners." he answered.

Doof smiled with tears in his dark blue eyes hearing this.

"Wow Perry you're really brave.

Risking your job for us." he said.

Perry smiled at that.

"You're family to me Doofy." he replied.

He smiled understandingly.

He knew that Monogram didn't know he was here.

Which was a good thing.

"I'd better get started on dinner." Doof told him.

Perry nodded sitting up slowly as Leah climbed onto the couch as Perry had her in his arms as she was looking at the bruise with worry in her hazel eyes but he nuzzled her gently.

"It's okay baby girl.

I know Justin scared you.

But Daddy won't let him hurt you.

I'll keep you safe from danger." he said.

She was relaxing at his voice as Doofy was watching.

He knew Perry hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with his daughter because he had to stay in New York but knew that he would treasure any moments he got to spend with his daughter like now.

The dark brown red furred male then went back into the kitchen.


End file.
